Matt is my Drug
by Seshy101
Summary: Name Change Mello is smart, athletic almost Perfect while Matt was just a geek with a video game obsession that no one knew who he was. So why is it that they are attracted together? MxM
1. The Geek and Perfection Meet

**Perfection isn't always so perfect**

**Perfection is not always best. **

**Geek and Perfection.**

**Mr.Perfect learns this the hard way. **

**The geek will be the one to guide him through.**

* * *

The field was crowded with people, running every which way chasing after one ball. Every player on the team reeked of sweat, even the audience was starting to smell with the suspense building over this one game. Every audience, but one. He sat there looking at a PSP screen through orange tinted glasses, he was screaming 'go' but not for the players to do any better, more for the fact that he was trying to beat one of the main bosses in Dynasty Warriors. He did not care whether his schools soccer team won the match, as everyone else around him did. He even had no idea why he was there, maybe so he could yell at his game without being stared at and so no one would pay attention to him. His name was Matt, he cared for no one's opinions but his own, the only thing he truly cared about was his games.

The crowd lunged out of their chairs shouting, "Go, go, go" Repeating nonstop, while the players made their way down the field chasing one of the best players at the school, the player grinned before kicking the ball and seeing it soar past the goalie and everyone yelling "Score! Game over" The player raised his arms up in victory while players on his team came circling around him, even some people from the audience came down to him. Everyone chanting, "Mello did it" or "Mello won the game or us!" The best player on the team, Mello, loved hearing all the praises people gave him. Being number one at everything is his job; no one can beat him at anything.

Their first glances were brief, but both would remember it. The gamer looked up catching the eye of the best player of the schools soccer team, both returned to what the were doing not minding each other.

* * *

The next day Matt walked into his class room, not having to look up since he knew where he was exactly even while playing Mario. ( Not sure if PSP has Mario but whatever ) "C'mon bowser .Why wont you die!" He gritted his teeth, pressing buttons furiously watching the flashing lights from the game. Matt was to concentrated on his game to notice when someone walked up to him and sat on his desk, until the person spoke up.

"I saw you at the game yesterday" His voice was cold, yet soothing in a way. Matt glanced up for another brief second before returning his attention back to the game. "So now you are going to ignore me, huh? You damn punk" The blonde growled furious, he hated being ignored. Once again he was ignored as this time the gamer didn't even bother looking up. "I'm talking to you!" Mello grabbed the gamer by the collar of his shirt lifting him up, making him drop his game with a gasp.

The red-headed gamers surprise did not last long, and was replaced with anger. "God damn it! You stupid prick, I was just about to kill bowser and you just had to make me drop it! If my game breaks I'm going to sew your sorry up tight ass!" He yelled in anger, making everyone's eyes widen who were close by.

"Holy shit!" One of the kids in the class shuddered. "Never mess with that geeks game, he'll kick your ass" He joked making everyone laugh, but it was no joke to those who knew Matt. He really would kick your ass.

"What the fuck!" Mello flung the gamer to the wall, still holding onto his collar. "You better watch what you say you fucking dick" He growled his anger rising from simply staring at the red head.

"Oh what Mr. Perfection is going to hurt me? Damn teachers pet!" Matt shot back angrily, not one to back down from a fight. Especially when his precious game wasn't there to distract him. Just as things were about to get interesting between the two boys as everyone began to crowd around, a text book slammed onto the desk in the front of the class room. Everyone jumped, excluding Matt and Mello who were surprisingly calm as Mello just gave a 'humph' and walked back to his desk taking a seat.

The teacher stood in front of the class looking very displeased. "Students take your seats!" He snarled causing most that learned best to obey him, rather than get on his bas side. "Today will be changing your room partners.. And seeing as how Mello and Matt seem to be getting along, and since Matt needs some encouragement Mello should be perfect for him!" The teacher eyed both boys as their eyes widened.

_'This can't be happening'_ Matt looked down at his desk, covering his eyes with the goggles that hung loosely around his neck. Closing his eyes in frustration Matt thought about what was going to happen for the rest of the school year, he had been safe alone in his room since his room mate was never there always off partying, but now he has a workaholic who was probably always going to be there. Matt's eyes opened as he glanced at Mello. He had completely forgotten that Mello had tons of friends, played sports... So maybe he might not be in the room at all! Thinking this brought a smile to the red-heads face.

As Mello heard the news about the teacher, his mind went blank. Why was he with him of all people, everyone else adored Mello but not this punk. At the game he didn't even cheer for him! Mello didn't know why he noticed this but it hurt. Mello glanced over to see Matt's reaction towards what had been said. His head was facing down, goggles placed on his head and he was smiling? Maybe he didn't hate Mello after all and was going to enjoy this. Mello mentally grinned, not showing anything on the outside but turned and faced the teacher to listen to the rest of the lecture

As soon as class ended and each pair was assigned to a room Matt dashed down the halls, hoping to grab a game from his new room to grab a game to stash in his pocket, not wanting Mario anymore. Once the school changes students rooms they move everything in their old room to the newest room, since the kids didn't get to keep their old keys to the room. Opening the door he searched for fifth teen minutes, already late but he found his newest game 'Assassins Creed' For the Nintendo DS, shoving both the game and the DS into his pocket he walked out of the room, locking it behind him. Once in the halls he began to think of a way to get out of seeing Mello at all.

"At the soccer game he looked pretty cool..." Matt mumbled to himself, "But once he came up to me in class...he's such a dick" He shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling the DS tempted to play it. "Damn I need a smoke right now!" The red headed gamer was not having any luck today, dealing with the blonde headed chocolate perfection boy was going to annoy him. His cocky grin was forever burned into Matt's brain, as he rubbed his eyes trying to think of something else.

"Matt I didn't know you smoked" Mellos voice was heard behind him, causing Matt to stop short and turn his head cocking an eyebrow at the blonde. "What? Not going to bother to say hi or apologize for this morning" He sneered pulling out a new chocolate bar from his pocket tearing off the plastic with his teeth, spitting the plastic to the floor before snapping off a piece and chewing on it.

"Why should I apologize when you are the one who assaulted me?" Matt grumbled ignoring the first question he had asked, wishing that he would be left alone. "What is the top student doing here anyways?" Matt decided to see how pissed he could make the anger problem Mello. "Oh wait, you are second in the school my bad. Near is still top" A grin slowly grew on his face, hearing the chocolate snap louder than before a low growl emerging from Mellos throat.

"Don't you ever..." The blonde stopped in his tracks turning and grabbing hold of a handful of the gamers hair giving it a yank, catching Matt off guard sending him to the floor, a gasp escaping Matts mouth. "..Mention that bastards name in front of me again." He swore in his ear," I will fuck kill you" Mello whispered this deadly threat that sent chills down Matts spine, the hairs on the back of his neck stood. Mello let go of his hair, Matt sat on the floor trying to catch his breathe. Matt didn't even realize that he had stopped breathing in the first place until he took a quick intake of air into his lungs. Mello ripped another piece of his chocolate off, crunching down and licking his lips. "See you in class Matt...And you better be there. I got in trouble because of you in last class because they want me to 'watch' you" A throaty laugh arose from the blonde as he walked away leaving a dumbfounded Matt.

* * *

**And that is the end of the first chapter. Thank you everyone for reading! Leave a review/**


	2. Experimental Mello

**Perfection isn't always so perfect**

**Perfection isn't always so perfect**

**Perfection is not always best.**

**Geek and Perfection.**

**Mr.Perfect learns this the hard way.**

**The geek will be the one to guide him through.**

* * *

Matt silently stalked to his next class going through all the events that had just happened. He came to a conclusion; this was all because of that one second eye contact he made with the blonde at the soccer game. It had to be, Matt gritted his teeth hoping to be freed from Mello in his next period. "Damn Matt what have you gotten into?" Mentally smacking his head he turned the corner walking into his English class, to sit at his seat as fast as he could. Everyone was staring at him, probably heard what had happened in his first period, almost fighting with Mello.

Wishing he had at least a little nicotine in his body he reverted to using his other distraction, the DS in his pocket. Pulling it out, he began to ignore the world around him and get wrapped up in killing everyone in Assassins Creed. Wasn't one of the hardest or challenging games, but it kept him entertained as the teacher started the lecture for the day. Matt had the worst grades in all his classes because he would never pay attention or do any of his work, but that didn't make him dumb. In fact he was one of the smartest in most of his classes, but his mind was always to into playing video games and he just didn't care about school. School bored him to sleep if he ever actually listened so there was no point in trying. Matt needed something exciting to do, he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to make it in life but he'd think of something. Something that wouldn't bore him.

"Matt..." A girl that sits across from him whispered towards the gamer only to be ignored. "Matt" She tried again, didn't work, but she was persistent and not willing to give up. "Matt!" The girl about yelled before the orange tinted glasses tilted up so she could see his eyes. "About time, I heard that you were roommates with Mello" She smiled one of her fake smiles that Matt knew all to well. The girls name was April, one of those annoying preppy girls who always seem to be in every class. April never bothered to pay attention to Matt, he didn't even know she knew his name, so why now?

"Tch, what about it?" Matt snapped, wishing that he had just ignored her since she had to mention Mello.

"Well...I was thinking..." April began but all that ran through Matts mind was, _'You shouldn't be thinking' _or even _'You don't even know how to think dumb bitch'_ He truly hated this girl, ever since he came to this school and saw her for the first time he hated her. "Maybe we can study together at your room, since I'm sure you need the studying and maybe Mello can help us." April finished with a smile, as she thought of what fun it would be to be in the same room as Mello. '_Mr. Perfection even has girls'_, Matt rolled his eyes.

"No" With one simple word Matt had crushed April out of her dream land and fantasy.

"What? Why not? C'mon Matt I thought we were friends!" She began to pull her tricks that fooled everyone. Except Matt who made a face of disgust at her.

"I said no. I hate Mello and I hate you even more. So why would I want to be in the same room as both of you at the same time?" Matt grunted shrugging his shoulders as if it was not easy to figure out.

"Y-You hate me?" April's eyes began to water a little as the class stood to leave the class, since the lecture was over.

"Your fake tears wont get you anywhere in life you damn pain. You are in acting class, so hopefully you can do better then that" Matt stood pushing in his chair, glancing back down at his game only to see that the power had run out._ 'Fuck, I talked to her for so long that I can't even play my god damn game! I was so closed to finishing that level' _Matt was not in the mood today, things getting worse and worse. He left April just as Mello had left him, before this class.

The school day was finally over as Matt slumped down in his computer chair, happy to be in his own little room with out any distractions or girls to bug him. Seems every girl wanted the blonde leather wearing pain in the ass. The door to his room slammed open a few minutes later after Matt had already gotten cozy and himself some nicotine, Matt nearly jumped losing his cigarette turning to see Mello walk into the room. They didn't exchange any greetings, Mello fell onto the bed looking up at the ceiling his hands behind his head, while Matt scanned the computer trying to find something interesting to do. Maybe hack into the school again like he did last year.

"Hey Matt" He heard the blonde call from behind him. "Are you going to ignore me the whole time you ass?" The bed squeaked, meaning Mello had gotten up off of the bed and was most likely heading towards Matt.

"Ignore you? You really hate being ignored huh?" Matt observed from now to this morning, both times Mello had gotten pissed off just because Matt ignored him.

"Who likes to be ignored?" Mello questioned standing directly behind the red head, glancing over his shoulder to see what was on the computer screen. "Anyways, this girl named April came up to me and said that she was a friend of yours and is going to be coming here to study" Matts eyes widened.

"Stupid bitch" He muttered, wanting to throw the computer at her head by now. "She's not a friend of mine and she won't be coming over" Matt stood suddenly knocking the chair back a little so it hit Mello, actually knocking him over. "Oops. Sorry Mello" Matt hesitantly laughed at the condition of the blonde. "Didn't mean to..." But within a second Matt was pulled down with him, his leg throbbing from pain. Mello had kicked his leg hard enough to make him collapse. "What the hell was that for!?" Matt stormed now almost on top of Mello, wincing in pain every movement he made. _'Damn he kicks hard...' _

"You hit me with your chair; I was pissed so I kicked you. Have a problem?" Mello cocked an eyebrow and sat up a bit which Matt slid down more which now Matt was sitting on Mello. The blonde didn't seem to mind, but Matt's face became as red as his hair when he realized their position. Matts legs were on either side of Mellos waist, making him extremely close. The red head could feel the leather touching him; it didn't feel bad but definitely weird.

"Y-Yes I do! I didn't mean to hit you with the chair it's just that you were behind the chair! So it is your fault" Matt stammered on trying to come up with reasons, usually his mind was quicker and more thoughtful, but with the current situation he couldn't think. Mello was really calm with the whole thing.

"Quit going on and on" Mello growled than turning his head as he heard knocking on the door. "Who is it?" The blonde shouted annoyed already.

"It is me, April" Her voice cooed on the other side of the door.

"Damn it, I told her not to come" Matt muttered forgetting about being on top of Mello, until a sly arm slinked around his waist. "Eh?" The red headed gamers eyes widened in surprise glancing up at his captor, another wave of heat ran through him flushing his cheeks. "Wh-What are you-" A sudden grin formed on the blondes lips, it was almost twisted looking. But the butterflies found their way into Matt's stomach anyway.

"You may come in" Mello called, not taking his eyes off of Matt, not even for a second. Matt tried to pry his eyes off of the blonde, but for some reason couldn't. The door squeaked open, as footsteps were heard walking into the room. Yet Matt still couldn't take his eyes off of Mello, even after Mello had turned his head to greet the guest. "Hello April" A smile formed on his lips again.

Matt didn't hear April responded, so he could guess that she was as speechless as he was. The room stood in silence for a while longer until April finally spoke. "Did I come at the wrong time?" She gestured towards Matt within Mellos arms. Matt felt Goosebumps as Mello let out a laugh at her response.

"I'm afraid you have. I was in the middle of getting to know my new room partner. So I would appreciate it if you leave now" Mello was actually being kind to her, yet some how it sounded harsh in Matt's ears. He wondered if April had heard it as well because there was another long silence. Without saying anything the door slammed, Matt cringed at the sudden sound the echoed through the room. "You don't like loud noises you stupid gamer?" The blonde mocked him with a pet on the head.

Matt frowned deeply smacking Mello's hand away from his head. "No I don't." Matt finally coming to his senses, threw himself off of Mello. Tumbling to the floor, he stood imminently. "Don't you ever do that to me again you stupid prick" He growled as loud as he could throwing himself onto his own bed to bury his face into his pillow to think. '_April is going to tell everyone that I'm fucking gay... shit. But gay with Mello?! Fuck fuck fuck' _Matt banged his head into his pillow with each 'fuck' pissed off, until he buried his head again trying to block everything out as he felt eyes on his back, knowing that they were Mello's.

"Throwing yourself into the pillow won't solve anything. Also I don't see why you are getting so worked up right now" A low hoarse voice told him as Matt glanced over at Mello. He was now seated at his computer desk with papers surrounding him. Probably doing school work, stupid straight a bastard.

"You sound horrible" Matt commented, cocking an eyebrow.

"My throat is dry. Shut up fag" Mello growled paying attention to his work again.

Matts eyes widened as the word 'fag' was thrown at him. "You did not just call me fag!" He stormed standing up, now charging at Mello. "You are the fucking gay ass hole who had his arms around MY waist!" Mello let out a low growl moving his hand from the desk up to his head, showing his annoyance.

"You were the one who was fucking enjoying it. I saw your red face! Don't even try to lie about it, plus you should be happy! By tomorrow everyone is going to think that we are gay for each other just because I saved your sorry ass as well as mine!" Mello stood from the desk, going nose to nose with Matt.

"I was not! And what do you mean saved my sorry ass?" Matt's eyes narrowed looking straight into Mello's dark eyes.

"You didn't want that girl here right? Well I got rid of her, and I got all those girls off of my back" Mello stated matter of fatly, thinking it would be obvious.

"Well I didn't want everyone to think I was gay!"

"All you do is bitch and moan will you just shut the fuck up!" Mello shouted shutting Matt up. They stood in silence staring each other down; Matt's heart began to beat loudly as he adverted his eyes knowing he lost the match. He was mostly praying that Mello didn't hear his heart beating.

"S-Sorry" Matt stuttered wondering why he said sorry, a hand cupped his chin forcing his eyes to stare back into Mellos again as his head was tilted.

"What are you sorry for?" Mello's nose was barely touching Matt's and he could feel the blondes hot breath as he spoke.

"I-I don't know..." The gamer tried reverting his eyes again, only for the hand cupping his chin forced his head the way his eyes adverted. "W-What?" He tried to ask as Mellos head leaned in closer.

"Shut up" Mello mumbled tilting his head, closing his eyes and crushing his own lips into Matt's. The red headed gamer let out a gasp as their lips met, his eyes closed instinctly. It started with kissing, than to nipping and feeling. Within a few minutes they were in their own world, Mello forcing Matt down onto the bed leaving his lips to nip and bite at the red heads neck, with each bite a gasp and a moan could be heard. Matt grinded their lower bodies into each other, hearing Mello let out a low lustful growl as he felt his pants tighten within seconds.

"Th-This is...ahh..." Matt moaned, sweat falling from his face feeling the blondes tongue making a trail from his neck to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. "N-No...ahh... pl-please..." A whine erupted from his throat as his pants were so tight it began to hurt.

"Please what you damn gamer?" Mello let out a husky chuckle in his ear. "You want this now?" A hand creeped into the red heads shirt feeling up his chest, finding his way to the nipple twisting it lightly. Matt let out a muffled scream at the suddenness. Every part of his body was beginning to ache, everywhere Mello touch it burned. His body getting hotter and hotter.

"W-Wait... ahh oh my god..." Matt arched his back in a twisted pleasure as Mello twisted his nipple harder. "This...ahhh..." Another whimper erupted from his throat, "This...isn't ahhh right!" The red head basically screamed, since when he wasn't paying attention his shirt was lifted and the hand was replaced with a warm slick tongue. Mello licked, nipped, and bit teasing the gamer's right nipple roughly. Mello's mind was going insane hearing every little whine and whimper, moan and gasp Matt made. Every little sound, no girls ever made him feel this hard, it was painful, almost unbearable.

"M-Matt...I can't take this anymore..." Mello panted raising his head to look at Matt's complete read face; he already looked like he was in a daze.

"Th-Than why are you...stopping?" Matt didn't even look at Mello, trying to catch his breath as he stared at the ceiling.

But within that second a knock was heard on the door. "Is everyone alright in there?! People say they heard some screaming" Security called from the other side of the door.

"Shit" Mello grumbled still panting as he flung himself off of Matt. "Everything is fine...Me and my roommate were just wrestling. That's all" He shouted in a weak voice, Matt sat up pulling his shirt down to look at Mello. The leather stuck to him as sweat was forming, he felt his eyes wander down his chest taking everything in until he looked down at his pants and winced. There was a huge bulge poking through Mellos tight leather pants, it looked horribly painful.

"Oh ok, just keep it down!" The security grumbled as they walked away leaving the two boys in their room.

Mello glanced back at Matt as they heard the footsteps leave from the door. "That was interesting" The blonde had gained his breathe back, brushing a hand through his hair as if nothing had happened.

"W-What was that?" The gamer flung a pillow at the boy, as he caught it with ease. '_This had to be some kind of joke, that fucking asshole played him!_' His heart was now hearting thinking it over, '_what the fuck was he even thinking...they almost...' _An image ran through his brain of Mello topping him a blush formed on his cheeks again.

"Easy Geek" Mello muttered throwing the pillow back onto Matt's bed before walking towards the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower, maybe you should after me as well" A cocky grin formed on the blonde's mouth before entering the bathroom on the other side of the room.

Matt sniffled when the blonde was out of the room, wiping his eyes as he felt a bit of water within them. "Damn perfection ass hole..." He couldn't believe what had just happened, as it repeated over and over throwing himself into his pillow like before. _'I don't even like guys! What the fuck is wrong with me!' _Matt whimpered, closing his eyes slowly feeling his eyelids get heavy. A dream slowly forming as his eyes closed and not opened for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Number two is up! Hope you guys enjoyed some of the sexiness', ha-ha**


	3. Too Much to Handle Before School

**Perfection isn't always so perfect**

**Perfection isn't always so perfect**

**Perfection is not always best.**

**Geek and Perfection.**

**Mr.Perfect learns this the hard way.**

**The geek will be the one to guide him through.**

* * *

"...ugh..mmm...Mello..." Matt mumbled in his sleep, licking his lips constantly before feeling pressure on his lower regions. "Ugh.." He groaned awakening from his rest, slowly opening his eyes. Glancing up, blinking a few times to adjust his vision. There was a snap in the room, as the sudden smell of chocolate filled his nose. "Me..llo?"

"Waking up, Matty?" There was a another snap as the low voice cooed, close to his ear. "Dreaming of me were you?" Matt didn't need to be able to see to know that there was a smirk on Mellos face as he talked.

"N-No..ugh.. what time is time?" The red head mumbled, bringing his hand up to rub his eye with a soft yawn. He hadn't realized his situation until the blonde made a slight move and suddenly the butterflies were back in Matts stomach, his pants tightening with a groan he closed his eyes. "Wh-What are you doing?" Matt's eyes snapped open as he felt a hand trace his jawbone.

"Just feeding your imagination that is all. And Its 5:30, the usual time I study for classes." Mello laid completely on top of Matt, holding his upped body out with his hands each of his elbows on either side of Matt as he looked down at the red head. "Y'know for a geek no one knows, your not that bad from up here" A chuckle erupted from the blondes throat.

"Wh-What the fuck are you talking about. Get off me you freak!" Matt spazzed out, coming to his senses, trying to shove the blonde off. He seemed to always be lost when it came to Mello, the gamer had no idea why. Mello made a sound of disapproval but got off anyways, grunting as he turned on his heels and walked back to the desk without another word. Now ignoring Matt, who was trying to wake up more. Matts pants were already tight, so early in the morning. Damn, how did Mello always make him horny? "I-I got to take a shower I forgot about it yesterday"

"No need to tell me stupid geek" Mello answered in a mono-tone, sounding bored. Matt frowned, growling a little as he got off the bed and wandered into the bathroom. He turned on the water, but didn't waste any time in getting undressed and rushed into the freezing water. Matt gasped at the coldness shivering slightly, but it felt good._ 'Damn that Mello..what the hell was with him' _Anger was rushing through his veins as he scrubbed shampoo into his hair roughly. After rinsing it out he stepped out of the shower throwing a towel around waist not bothering to blow dry his hair. He walked out of the shower before stopping and eyeing an intruder in the room.

A small boy, with pale skin and light colored hair was sitting on _his_ bed talking to Mello, who was still at the computer. The small boy noticed him first, lifting his hand to twirl a little curl in his hair he smiled a bit. "Hello Mail Jeeves" He spoke softly not taking his eyes off of him.

"Hello?" The gamer eyed the young boy, trying to remember where he had seen him before. Silver hair, pale almost white skin and twirling of the hair.. Still nothing was coming up for the lost red head as his brains were scrambled.

"Nate Rivers" Mello stated matter-of-factly. "But he prefers Near" Continuing uninterested. "He is here because he wanted to talk to me about something, nothing more. So can you leave the room as soon as you get dressed?" Mello finished harshly as he turned his head to meet eyes with Matt.

The gamers eyes widened a bit at Mello who was now staring at him with the little boy, named Near. "Tch, fine whatever" Grumbling he picked out some clothes, out of his messy droors that were never organized in the first place. Before marching back into the bathroom to get dressed. '_This is an interesting morning...what the fuck' _was that' Matt roughly pulled his head through the head part of the shirt, finishing getting dressed he put his head on the door of the bathroom listening silently to the conversation between Near and Mello.

There was silence on the other end of the door, the must've been talking quietly Matt thought as he kept trying to hear until Near started the conversation. "You've be come overly fond of the school geek Mello." The young boy stated softly, and Matt could almost picture the boy curling his curl with his finger again. "Are you playing the kid? I don't think he has anything that you would want" The bed squeaked meaning Near had gotten off of the bed.

"Maybe, who knows" Mello seemed bored with the conversation that Near had decided to start. "The stupid geek has nothing I want, or could want" There was a sudden snap that echoed in the room, must have been Mello taking a bite of his chocolate. Matt cocked an eyebrow on the other side of the door._ 'what the fuck?' _Ran through his head after he heard the chair roll away. Mello was standing as well? The gamer really wanted to see what was happening on the other side of the door, but was afraid to open it. Just than the door shut closed and he heard Mello call to him." Matt are you going to be coming out soon, class is about to start"

Matt had completely forgotten about school, his eyes widened before slowly opening the door. "Er. right whatever" He mumbled walking out of the bathroom not looking at Mello walking past him, until he felt a hand grab his arm, pulling him back. In Matts surprise he had turned completely around his eyes widening by the second, as he pushed against his captor in an attempt to get away from him but had only succeeded in sending him flying to the ground. Which since Mello was holding onto his arm made him fall with the blonde. "Ow.." Matt cringed, now afraid to look up. He was between Mello's knees as two arms were now holding onto his back, Matts face buried into Mellos chest.

"What the hell was that?" The blonde growled sharply, feeling a sharp pain in his back. He eyed the red headed gamer who wasn't looking up at him, probably trying to take in what had just happened. "All I tried to do was pull you back in the room so I can talk to you and this is what happens, you fucking idiot" Mello cursed, gritting his teeth.

"Sorry.." The gamer sat up getting his head off of him, only to look him over. Feeling his face heat up again as he took in every muscle and curve that could be shown through his leather jacket. "Ah.."

"Like the view?" Mello grinned, wrapping his arms around the boy who was on top of him.

"No!" Matt struggled to get out of his grasp, but in his attempts he was pushed to the ground as Mello made his way on top of him.

Whispering in his ear seductively, "Sorry but I prefer to be on top" A low chuckle ran through Matt's ears making him shiver and shut his eyes tightly.

"S-Stop it...you bastard..." Matt shuddered as he felt Mello trail his spine with only a finger, making him arch his back the lower the finger trailed only for the finger to stop just above the pants bottom and pull away.

"Didn't seem like you wanted me to stop"

"W-Why you-"

The red head was cut off as the door opened and the little kid from before stood there. "What are you two doing, eh Mello?" For some reason the kids aura around him, scared Matt. Before when he met him, he seemed calm more at ease talking to Mello alone but now.. He seemed ticked. Wonder what happened.. Matt eyed the younger boy a minute longer, forgetting Mello yet again.

"Having fun" The blonde murmured getting off the boy ever so slow, rubbing against his inner thighs on purpose just so he could hear the pleasant gasp Matt made every time he did so.

"Really now, Mel?" The kid didn't seem to by it at all and walked further into the room. "Shouldn't you be studying or something. instead of messing around with the gamer?" Near stated matter of factly, eyeing Matt every second. Almost like analyzing every part of his body. Matt shivered inside, hoping it didn't show on the outside.

"I think I should leave now" Matt stood but was only pushed back down by Mello, who gave him a tight glare. Like a master telling his servant what he can and can not do. "School will be starting soon-" He started but was interrupted yet again.

"Why should you care? You have the lowest grades in the class. Stay like a good boy" The blonde barked at the gamer, Matts eyes widened but listened to his 'master' eyeing else where.

"Oh so he's your new bitch that's all" A strange smile appeared on Nears face as he twirled one of his fingers in a curl that was poking out of his hair.

"I am no ones bitch!" Matt finally stood about to lunge at the little boy, only to be blocked by Mello himself.

"Yes you are my bitch." The blonde snickered turning back to Near. "Got a problem, Near?"

"Nah, its fine. You can play with him all you want. Since everyone needs a toy" The silver haired boy smiled now, before walking out of the room. Some how he seemed pleased with all of this.

"What!?" Matt grabbed his head in pain of too much stuff happening all at once. This was just too much for one morning and school hadn't even started yet.

* * *

**Ending of this chapter**


	4. Attempt

**Perfection isn't always so perfect**

* * *

**Perfection isn't always so perfect**

**Perfection is not always best.**

**Geek and Perfection.**

**Mr. Perfect learns this the hard way.**

**The geek will be the one to guide him through.**

* * *

The day after that seemed to be even longer; no one bothered saying hi to Matt not even to look at him. Everything was just so fucked up, all because of Mello. Matt gritted his teeth in first period, not even in the mood to play video games while the teacher talked about useless shit. His world was beginning to fall apart. The so-called friends he had been hanging around for five years just up and left him for reasons not said, nobody even noticed him anymore. Which was a good thing for him, yet can also be rather annoying. There was gossip about him now, probably something April started out of depression of thinking Mello is gay.

"Damn you Mello...I'll fucking murder you" The gamer cursed the blonde in his mind; he truly hated him with every fiber in his body. If they were not assigned partner everything would have been fine, if he were to have never even went to that game everything would have been more than fine. Just his luck.

After two periods of nothingness Matt gave up and wandered up to the schools roof to have a smoke before he goes insane. He opened the door and walked out searching his pockets for the precious nicotine he craved at the moment. Popping the cigarette into his mouth, the lighter came with it and lit the little stick of cancer, allowing him to take a deep breath. It felt great to finally be able to smoke, almost felt like ages since he popped one in his mouth. So much for quitting, the dumb blonde made him need this all the more.

"..nng…Mello.." Matt froze in his place, as he heard groaning coming from behind him. The sound sent chills running down his spine, the gamers face must've went pale because all of a sudden his insides were numb. The nicotine almost slipped out of his mouth, only to be bitten back in place by Matt not wanting to lose it. He slowly turned reaching his hand up, taking the cigarette out of his mouth to prepare him for what he was about to see. That groan wasn't from a girl and he knew that much, Matt eyed the side of the building where he saw two figures. The smaller, more paler white haired boy was sitting on top of the blonde, right between his knees as they kissed. The little boy was groaning every time Mello moved.

The red head was frozen in place, witnessing something like this. It wasn't something you see every day. "What...the fuck?" Matt finally spoke, his voice was weak from his throat being raw and the nicotine actually wasn't helping bringing the taste back into his mouth. But Matt put the cigarette back in his mouth anyways, needing a relief to calm down.

"Huh, Matt?" Mello seemed to notice him first as he stopped kissing the sheep-boy, who seemed agitated by the intrusion. The blonde lifted an eyebrow, leaning forward to stand up as Near grunted standing as well. It was a very uncomfortable situation for Matt as they walked closer to him, the gamer couldn't even look the leather wearing boy at all without something hurting or his face heating up.

Taking another long intake of his cigarette he worked up the ability to at least look at Mello in the face. "Yes?" He tried to speak calmly, which seemed to be working at least. As calm as one could be; by seeing two of the smartest boys in the whole school skipping class just to suck face.

"I'll take this as my cue to leave." Near made a pouting face, not afraid to show his displeasure at the gamer. This caused a sharp inhale from Matt, who did not say anything at his leave until he was already wandering down the stairs.

Finally the gamer was brought back to Mello. "Is this what you meant by me being your 'bitch'?" Matt mocked him, before scowling angrily.

Mello shrugged lightly, blowing Matt's anger off. "Well yeah." It was a short answer, but not one Matt wanted. The red headed was starting to loath this man, and he never usually hated one specific person until now. "What? You thought I actually liked you or something?" A quick grin formed on the blonde's lips, curving twisted as he pulled a chocolate bar out of those tight leather jeans. A thought occurred to Matt instantly, how anything fit in those pants. Mello could pull chocolate bars and any other kind of chocolate out of them... but he couldn't be wearing underwear...it just wouldn't work.

Without realizing it, Matt was just staring in awe, at Mello's lower region of his pants, until Mello shifted uncomfortably and tapped his shoes like an annoyed girl waiting for her boyfriend to show since he was five minutes late. The gamer was brought back to reality as he glanced back up at Mello's face. "You know Mello..." He started not exactly sure where he was going with it, but went with it. Since it was the first thing that came to mine. "...for someone who is supposed to be perfect, you really aren't"

Time seemed to freeze at that moment, just as Mello took a bite of his chocolate bar. The snapping sound of it seemed to echo in the nonexistent hallways of the schools roof. Matt wasn't sure what expression was on Mello's face. Pain, confusion, or maybe he was pissed. It didn't seem to matter as a scowl formed on Mello's once grinning lips. "Where the fuck did that come from?" He asked harshly grabbing the gamer by his vest and looking like he was about to throw him off the side of the school building.

Matt's eyes widened at the sudden contact between them, his hand secured himself on the railing incase he was suddenly about to fall. "It was just...an observation. That's all" Matt mumbled, deserving a sudden snort coming from Mello. He glanced up to meet the blonde in the eyes.

"I'm not perfect, huh? Well Mr. Observation you fucking game boy playing geek. Tell me, why aren't I perfect?" Just as he finished speaking, he yanked hard on the vest prying Matt's hands away from the railing and shoving him into the schools brick wall instead. Letting Matt fall to the ground Mello tore off another piece of his chocolate bar, nibbling on it softly before licking his lips waiting for his answer.

The red head was used to name calling, he got it all the time before so it didn't bother him anymore. But the throwing into the wall was new, he let a sudden intake of pain absorb him the cigarette falling from his mouth and hitting the floor in front of him. No nicotine to save the day today, Matt cringed and took a glance up at the blonde before looking back down at him. "Well I guess I could point out your flaws Mel" A grin formed on the gamers lips, despite the pain he felt when he stood up to meet Mello at eye level. "You wear leather constantly, never seeming to wear underwear since nothing would like that would be able to fit. You eat way to much chocolate for your own good and will probably die of a heart attack sooner or later either that or high blood pressure for the rest of your life always poking yourself with needles and such having to watch out from having too much sugar in your system. You always bitch people out, and you actually try to be good at everything besides just going with the flow" Matt finished, grimacing at the look on Mello's face.

Mello didn't have the happiest look on his face, a single piece of chocolate dangling from his mouth. "Watch your fuckin mouth" Was all he muttered chewing the piece of chocolate viciously before slamming Matt back into the wall with one hand. "Y'know you really piss me off" The blonde muttered to the gamer close enough for Matt to smell the chocolate that was once in his mouth. A shiver ran up the red heads spine, a long with a soft groan escaping his mouth as Mello's knee, pressed into his groin. "What was that, Matty-kun?" He mocked, grinning pushing harder into his now tight pants.

"S-Stop it.." Matt whimpered silently, eyeing Mello with the best puppy eyes he could make. Hoping it would stop the blonde, only to deserve a scowl from the blonde.

"Is that all you got, you fucking dick" A sudden pain in the gamer's stomach told him, he had angered Mello. Falling to the ground he groaned softly, in pain this time. "What is that all your smart ass will allow?" The blonde kneeled down next to red head before grabbing hold of his cheeks in one hand and smashing his lips into Matt's. Matt felt Mello licking his bottom lip, wanting entrance, which he didn't allow. Instead he bit down on his bottom, hoping the blonde would stop. Mello hated being denied, grabbing hold of the gamer groin he gave it a good squeeze deserving a gasp, giving him easy access into the mouth letting his tongue explore every part of it.

Matt squeezed his eyes shut, feeling sick to his stomach. What the hell was going on, the tongue was kneading against his own tongue wanting a fight. But all he got was another whimper out of the gamer, who tried turning his head out of the kiss. Mello noticed Matt trying to turn his head away from him, a snarl formed onto his lips before he pulled away and smacked him across the face. "What, you didn't seem to mind when I did this too you before, huh? Trying to convince yourself you're not a homo or something?" Mello began tearing at the gamers shirt, since his eyes were still shut they snapped open as the sound of fabric ripping entered his ears to glance down and yipped. Mello didn't bother with toying him as he brought his head down and bit into the red heads nipple, hearing a muffled scream echo through his ears.

The nipple stiffened within seconds in Mello's mouth before he moved to the next rosy little bud and bit into it, a sly hand trailing down Matt's stomach, the gamer was trembling at his touch. The blonde felt the corners of his mouth lift into a wicked smile as the hand went into the pants gripping hold of Matt's hard dick squeezing it tightly outside of the boxers. Another muffled scream as the red head began to squirm under him, not sure if he wanted to escape of if he wanted more.

"M-Mello..." Matt groaned, as he threw his head back feeling it hit the hard ground of the school roof. His body suddenly felt cold he arched his back into Mello's warm touch, not liking it yet at the same time enjoying it. "Not here...let me go..." His words may have been right, but his body reactions were defying him as the blonde began to pump his hard on, which was beginning to hurt from a need to release. "Ugh..." Another groan escaped, his hips tried rocking with his motions but were pinned down. A whimper escaping through the gamers lips again, slowly turning into a whine as Mello's touch disappeared. Matt's eyes shot open as a sudden whip of cold air went through his lower half. "M-Mello!" Both his pants and boxers were discarded.

The blonde snickered at the red heads reaction, spreading Matt's legs with his own knees. "What you thought that was all I was going to do?" The grin never left his face as he talked, glancing down at his own throbbing member.

"No way Mello! Get off of me now" There was no way Matt would ever let Mello go that far. "Mello-" As he started to yell again to fingers were shoved deep into his throat muffling his voice. Matt eyed the blonde, who simply shoved the fingers deeper into his throat almost enough to choke him. He knew what Mello wanted and had to comply hopping this was all a joke as he slowly started to suck on the two digits that were in his mouth.

"Good boy Matt..." Mello cooed, feeling the red head suck down on his fingers gently. He took the fingers out when he felt that they were ready.

"M-Mello...please.. Don't do this" A whimper escaped the scared gamer, who squinted his eyes shut hoping that Mello was joking about the whole thing. "D-Don't...Ahhh!" A loud scream pierced through his two closed lips as Mello punctured his hole with the two digits he lubed himself. It was painful as hell; feeling like he was being ripped in half a small tear wet his cheek. "S-Stop..." The gamer muffled a cry trying to hide his face now, the tears coming down quicker as Mello continued to probe inside of him. Matt couldn't help but sob silently as the feeling wasn't disappearing quickly enough for him.

"Will you just shut up you damn pussy?!" Mello pulled his fingers out, watching Matt's pathetic crying face was a turn on at first, but watching him sob turned him off completely. "Your a fucking waist of breath" Mello stood leaving Matt shirtless and pant-less on the schools roof, licking his fingers he headed for the door. "By the way, you better learn who the fuck you talk to. I am the very image of perfection" A grin back on his face, cleaning the rest of his fingers before walking out the door.

Matt lay back whimpering silently for awhile trying to stop another tear from staining his cheeks. "B-Bastard…" An image of Mello's grin before he left popped back into his mind. The gamer didn't know what he wanted anymore. Glancing over, he picked up his pants and boxers sliding them on carefully his ass still hurting silently as Matt stood. He looked down at his own dick, which seemed to betray him as it stood up on its own. "Now I need to take a shower.." He muttered heading out the same door, Mello had just a few minutes before him.

The gamer got plenty of stares from kids in the hallway, and even some teachers staring down at him. The crying must've made his face red and the hard on didn't help with the attention either. Once entering the room he forced himself into the bathroom and turning on the hot shower water. His second shower for the day, entering it. That water soothed him slightly, but still a sly hand made its way up to his dick. Matt sighed silently as he began to slide his hand up and down, starting a silent rhythm. Matt grunted, holding himself up with the other hand on the cold tile wall. "Ahh...nnnn..." His hand moved faster, sending his head flying backwards as he reached his climax quickly from the other session before this. "M-Mello!" He moaned out, releasing all over the shower wall almost loosing his balance he gaped at himself. Had, he just moaned out his name as he came? Something was definitely wrong there, was the gamers thoughts as the shower water was turned off, Matt's head leaning against the cold tile trying to calm down.

* * *

**End of the Chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Please tell me what you think, haha. Mello attempt rape.**


	5. Sexy Time

Matt is my drug

**Matt is my drug**

* * *

**He is so addicting.**

**I can't seem to get enough of him.**

**But he is the one and only drug…**

**That I would never need an anti-drug for.**

**Or go to a Rehab center for.**

**You are my one.**

* * *

**I changed the name because I thought this one made more sense, haha. The other one was way off topic. Sorry**

**Hope you like the new name though. Hope you enjoy. **

**seshy101**

* * *

Matt made his way back into his room after the shower, he hadn't bothered to put his clothes back on. The towel strapped to his waist, stuck to his slender body as he walked towards the computer. On the computer chair was his clothes from before, reaching into one of the pockets in his jeans the gamer took out a cigarette and his lighter. His face was definitely in pain as he opened his mouth to put the cigarette in, biting tightly around the stick of nicotine he brought the lighter up. A small line of smoke lifted from the cigarette reaching towards the ceiling as Matt sat at his computer desk, a hand under his chin as he began to think.

Wiggling in his chair now and than, his butt was aching and only two fingers were inserted into it. Matt sighed moving his hand from under his chin to place it on his cheek only to hiss in pain, forgetting about where Mello had smacked him in the face for trying to get out of the kiss. What was Mello thinking, doing that to him? Did he even feel a tinge of remorse for what he had done? Probably not, the chocolate fanatic wasn't one of the nicest people. Matt knew that first hand, but to have tried to basically _rape_ the gamer. Something must've been going through his head.

Matt dazed off a bit staring at the blank computer screen, remembering from the second he met Mello and the first day they became 'room-mates' and now to almost raping him. The gamer was never dense when it came to things, but the only thought that popped into his mind was that Mello, Mr. Perfection actually liked him. But that couldn't be. Not Mello. Taking a deep intake of his nicotine, he parted his thin lips a bit releasing a slow line of smoke that trailed towards the ceiling again. Matt liked having the time to think of things, to actually be alone. But now he didn't really want to think anymore, it never added up. This was the one thing the gamer could not figure out, like some of those dumb puzzle games that you just can't win without hours of concentration or a good cheat book. But there was no cheat book for this game Matt was in with his mind, and he knew he didn't have house to think it over either. The majesty should be returning back to his thrown at any second.

The door began to creak open behind Matt, who didn't even bother turning to greet the human behind him. _'speaking of the devil' _The gamer licked his lips hastily around the cigarette as he heard the door shut and sensing someone else in the room. "You're trying to think aren't you?" The cold voice stated, before the bed made its annoying squeaking sound, from the pressure of someone sitting down on it. Just like the door. In this room, without even looking at the person, you could tell where they were just by the simple sounds.

"If you knew that Mello, than why did you not just walk right back out the door?" Matt sighed, sitting back into his computer chair finally taking the cigarette out of his mouth as he spoke, turning the chair completely around to stare at the blonde that was laying back on the bed.

"This is my room to dick face. I don't have to leave just because you decide that you actually want to use your brain for its actual purpose. I'm surprised it still functions right with all those cancer sticks you put in your mouth, killing the brain cells" The smart ass rambled on, lecturing the red head yet he wasn't even staring at him.

"What should it matter to you, ne?" The red head cocked an eyebrow standing from the computer chair, earning yet another annoying squeak as he walked to the side of Mello's bed, glancing down at him. "Why do you care about my health, or are you just trying to out wit me?" Matt's whole body was completely tense as he starred at every curve in Mello's body for the millionth time finally making his way to meet Mello's eyes.

A crooked smile was placed on the blondes parted lips, showing he had something to say. "I'm don't have to_ try _to out wit you. It isn't that hard" He reached an arm up, grasping hold of the red heads towel. "For someone who almost got raped just now, your overly close to your rapist while wearing only a towel" A dark chuckle had erupted from Mello's still parted lips as he finished speaking.

The red head froze for a minute, a tinge of fear crossed his eyes when the hand grasped hold of his towel, only now remembering that he hadn't put on his clothes. But for some reason the butterflies were yet again in the pit of the gamers stomach, as he felt nervous glancing back down along Mello's gorgeous body debating on what he should say or do. "Thats true I suppose" He mumbled after a short while, remembering how the leather stuck to the boys body tightly and how when the blonde got hard it looked painfully tight. Heat began to rise to his face, a slow blush tracing his nervous facial expression. The moment of silence dragged on, leaving Matt to his own thoughts, which Matt really didn't need. The gamer could feel his dick begin to rise for the second maybe third time today.

"Thinking nasty thoughts?" The blonde cooed, when the hard on hit his own hand a bit while he was holding onto the towel.

"N-No..." Matt knew it was futile to even try to deny the fact, with it so obvious. "Well...maybe.." His face was heating up more, feeling embarrassed and not looking Mello in the eye. A sudden gasp escaped his lips sending his head flying back feeling the blondes hand on his now almost fully erect cock, the red heads hands fell numb for only a moment dropping the nicotine to the ground. "..S-Shit.." Matt breathed heavily, trying to get used to the feeling, until the hand moved a bit, as Mello moved from his laying down position on the bed, earning a silent whimper from the gamer.

"Now, now Matt we don't want to burn the place down" Mello eyed Matt as he placed his boot over the cigarette squishing it into the carpeting on the floor. "You're almost completely turned on. Are you going to cry again if I continue?" Matt couldn't almost believe his ears, was the blonde actually asking for permission? The wide eyed shocked expression confused the chocolate lover, making him cock his eyebrow now tilting his head to the side hoping that maybe from a different angle he would be able to tell what the gamer was thinking.

A small smile formed on Matt's features as he leaned over the blonde placing his own legs on either side of Mello's. "You actually do care?" He cooed into the speechless boys ear beginning to softly bite and nibble at his earlobe. That was all Matt wanted to know, what was inside Mello's mind, if he actually liked the gamer of if he just wanted a good fuck. Mello actually sounded sincere when he asked him if it was alright, at least in Mello's language he asked if it was alright.

"W-Who ever said I care?" A low groan slid past Mello's lips as he was talking. While he was frozen in shock his hand had released Matt's dick and was now clenched to Matt's towel as he felt the gamer hips grind a bit into his own. The blonde was surprised by the sudden boldness of the red head, but he couldn't complain. It felt great. Needing something to occupy his mouth, Mello leaned forward taking in a little pink nipple, sucking, nipping and biting at it every time Matt would thrust a bit forward letting their covered erections touch even in the slightest.

Matt chuckled only for a second at Mello's comment, only to groan thrusting his hips into Mello's crotch. "D-Damn…M-Mello.." He froze for a second, shoving Mello back so he was lying on his back. Since Mello was in a bit of a daze he allowed it. A sly grin crossed the gamers mouth as he crawled, cat like on top of Mello. "That leather must be getting tight" He murmured, leaning his head forward to bite into the zipper of the blondes leather vest, unzipping him slowly. All Mello could do was watch silently as his top was thrown to the side after being unzipped.

The gamer was having some problems with the pants though, trying to untie and unbutton everything. It seemed to take forever before Mello stepped in, yanking off his own pants and pushing Matt off so he was back on top. "Heh, guess there isn't much clothing to throw off of yours" He purred silently reaching his hand under the towel to grasp hold of Matt's dick, hearing the sudden gasp from the red head. "Are you sure your not going to back down this time?"

Matt seemed to frown at this, making a bit of a face. "No...n-now hurry" He thrusted his hips forward crushing them into Mello's now bare cock.

"D-Damn it!" Mello growled throwing Matt's towel off. He needed him now. Not later. Now! The blonde smeared his own pre-cum around his cock hastily before within one swift move, using his pre-cum as a lube, and shoving it deep inside Matt. "Ah...damn your so tight.." He mumbled freezing for a second, watching Matt's face scrunch up. The red head was about to cry again, biting down on his lip till it was bleeding he glanced up at the blonde whimpering silently showing his pain. "Sorry" Mello muttered, deciding to move a bit to find that certain spot that he knew would make the gamer scream.

Matt suddenly arched his back, when Mello found it, bending his head back as he arched the gamer let out a loud scream. "Faster.. Mel…Please hurry!" He arched every time the blonde hit the right spot. Pretty soon Matt was sweating, digging his finger nails into Mello's back. The blonde got into a rhythm, smashing into his spot each time. Actually listening to Matt's pleads of faster, stronger. Suddenly the paces quickened, Mello knew he was close to the edge and could feel that Matt was too, noticing that Matt eyes were beginning to role behind his head in pure pleasure.

"M-Matt... I'm gonna cum inside of you" The blonde whispered hoarsely into the gamers ear and grasped hold of Matt's dick, pumping it quickly to make the come at the same time. A liquid shot threw Matt's insides causing him to scream shooting his own cum over Mello's hand and on the bed. Both collapsed, panting roughly. Mello didn't even attempt to pull out just yet as they lye there, both began to think.

Matt closed his eyes and the first thing that came through his head was "Wow...Guess this makes me gay" He chuckled hoarsely, wiggling a bit trying to lay on his side. Which he couldn't do with Mello's cock in his butt. Mello gave a low groan but pulled out reluctantly, falling to his side.

"Heh, I knew you were gay" The blonde grinned to himself.

"Why you-" Matt turned over facing Mello now sitting up a bit. "You did not know I was gay!" He tried yelling but it came out as a whisper his throat hurting.

"Looks like you wont be speaking for a while" Mello cooed turning to look at Matt.

"Bastard..." He muttered, but his eyes became heavy as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Sorry for sucky ending**


End file.
